


Daddy's Bedtime Story (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but when does my porn ever have plot lets be honest, one instance of verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Bucky gets back from a mission and just wants to relax. Lucky for him, Steve knows exactly how to help.





	Daddy's Bedtime Story (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> my 139th work and also the first one involving a daddy kink. i've officially dropped any morals i thought i had. 
> 
> title from my friend rikun, because i couldn't find a fitting song lyric. so this is dedicated to you, hun x

Bucky was tired, and it showed in the way he leaned heavily against the elevator wall, still dressed in full tact gear. His hair was tied up in a bun that looked ready to fall to pieces, and his shoes were caked in mud. He thought twice and toed them off quickly, knowing Steve wouldn’t be happy about mud in their floor of the tower, and had thrown the second one off when the elevator doors opened. He’d only made it to the kitchen to dump the boots on tile floor rather than carpet when he heard a sleepy voice call his name out from the bedroom.

He quickly rushed to the area of the bedroom, getting down to his undershirt before he was opening the door to their bedroom. The room was caked with a soft glow, the over head light off and instead the side table lamp on. Steve was lying under the covers, blinking slowly at Bucky with a small smile on his lips, quickly having been woken up. His shoulders were bare, and Steve tiredly held a hand out for Bucky, encouraging him over.

Bucky quickly crawled on the bed and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders, and Steve pulled him closer with a sigh, kissing him properly.

“’M sorry for waking you,” Bucky mumbled, not being able to pull away from the now tight hold Steve had on Bucky’s shoulders, pushing him closer and kissing Bucky silent, mumbling something incoherent on their lips. It felt like a long time that they were just sitting there, a blanket being the only barrier between them until Steve gently pushed Bucky away, looking at the older with shiny lips and half lidded eyes, letting out a soft whine between them.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Want something, baby?”

Steve nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip slowly, unsure. “I… don’t want to force you, if you’re tired-”

Bucky shook his head, smiling and leaning closer. “I’m never too tired for you, precious. Come on,” Bucky moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come sit on my lap, gorgeous.”

Steve nodded hastily and pulled the blanket back, clambering across the bed until he was seated in Bucky’s lap, facing him and looking down with red cheeks. He had clearly been hoping for this, his entire body bare except for the gentle lace panties barely covering his crotch, black in contrast to his white skin, paler than Bucky’s. They were tented at the front, a small wet stain right under the bow at the top of the panties, where the tip of Steve’s cock pressed against. Bucky whistled loudly, his hand stilling against the bed as his flesh roamed Steve’s thighs, watching the younger twitch in his lap.

Steve whined breathlessly, quiet and under his breath. “Buck-”

“Ah _ah_ ,” Bucky tutted gently, emphasising the words with pokes to Steve’s thigh, skimming the lace fabric around the edge, before his index finger snuck under it and snapped it back, grinning when Steve jerked at the snap. “Try again, sweetheart.”

“D-Daddy, please,” Steve whimpered, fingers tightening around Bucky’s shoulders, gripping the tact gear before tugging it. “Take it off, please?”

“Anything for my sweet boy,” Bucky smiled, kissing him quickly and gently before leaning back so he could undo all the zips and buttons, fingers moving fast, knowing his way around the gear with his eyes closed. He was down to just his undershirt in record time and went to pull it off before Steve’s large hands stopped him, tugging the shirt off Bucky instead. He threw it to the side, letting his hands slowly move their way over Bucky’s torso.

“You gonna tell me what we’re doing tonight, baby,” Bucky murmured, grabbing Steve’s hands when they scraped low, guiding them away from his crotch. “You gotta ask permission for that, you know that.”

Steve nodded slowly, gently pulling his hands away and to himself. “Sorry, daddy.”

“That’s alright, Stevie,” Bucky amened. “Now, tell daddy what you want tonight, okay?”

Steve’s face flushed red gently, just like it always did when Bucky called himself that. The flushed tainted his neck, and he swallowed before speaking. “Want to help you relax, daddy. Can I do that?”

Bucky let a smooth grin cross his lips, making sure Steve saw how pleased he was at the sentiment. “Of course, you can, such a sweet boy you are. You wanna show me how we’re going to do that?”

Steve nodded shortly before allowing himself to fall to the floor, knees hitting the carpet hard, but he didn’t seem fazed. He kept his hands in his lap, fingers twitching as he leaned closer to Bucky without even realising, head pointed to Bucky’s crotch. “Can I suck you off?”

Bucky hummed gently, moving his hand forward to card the flesh fingers through short blonde hair, as if he was thinking about it. He wasn’t, because a suck job from Steve sounded amazing, but he just loved to tease Steve. To see the flush of his skin, go redder and the eyes gloss over darker, or how he’d bite his lip impatiently and slowly adjust himself, maybe trying to go unnoticed when they both knew it was impossible. Bucky saw everything.

He smothered Steve’s hair gently, not pulling like he knew Steve would want, likes. “Do I get to fuck your throat?”

Steve nodded, looking more excited by the suggestion. “Of course.”

Bucky grinned, letting his fingers tighten in Steve’s hair properly, pulling him closer to his spread thighs and eager cock, sitting in his pants and leaking in his boxers, eager just at the thought of Steve’s mouth on him. Steve whined loudly and looked at Bucky through wide eyes, darkened with lust. “You want me to undress you, daddy?”

“Oh, I think I can do that. You just watch,” Bucky said back with a questioning hum at the end, but they both knew that Steve would do anything Bucky asked. It was easy to undo the belt and many straps that unlatched his pants, but he did it teasingly, slowly unclasping the buckles and pulling the belt away, dropping it to the ground next to Steve, not missing the want that flickered through Steve’s eyes as he watched it fall. That was a conversation for later.

Bucky let his hands slowly undo the flap over his crotch, pulling it over and off, and then moving his pants down to reveal all of his boxer briefs, part way down his thighs. He hummed appreciatively and let his metal hand slide over Steve’s shoulder, cold plates resting on Steve’s neck and making him shiver, not looking away. “You’re being so good, not touching me like you want to. You gonna keep being a good boy?”

Steve nodded slowly, doing his best not to jar Bucky’s hand away. “Yes, daddy.”

Bucky hummed hand, before trailing his fingers lightly up Steve’s neck, watching him shiver as he traced his jaw, leisurely tracing his fingers into Steve’s hair. “You wanna pull off my underwear, baby? Suck me until I come down your throat, choke you and make you beg for it?”

Steve whined quietly, nodding and instantly reaching forward, strong hands delicately pulling down the briefs until Bucky’s cock slapped up against his torso, already leaking at the tip. Steve only looked up for a few seconds before he was leaning forward, his plump lips wrapping around the tip, suckling just gently. Bucky took a shaky breath and let his fingers tighten in Steve’s hair, the blonde strands catching around the metal and jutting out between the fingers. Steve whined at the tug and sunk more of Bucky’s cock down his throat, causing Bucky to moan in response.

“I always forgot how sinful that mouth of yours is,” Bucky growled, pulling back until Steve’s mouth dropped open, the head of Bucky’s dick resting on his bottom lip. His mouth watered with precum and saliva, his face red and eyes dropped obscenely low. Bucky used his free hand to rub at Steve’s cheek, murmuring something to himself in Russian before gently coaxing Steve back down. Steve took him down without hesitation, jaw and throat relaxing as Bucky gently thrusted in his mouth, warming him up.

Bucky groaned under his breath when Steve reached for his thigh, fingers digging in to try and coax him to go faster, and how could Bucky deny those blue eyes looking right at him? Steve gagged loudly when the pace suddenly picked up, but his grip tightened almost painfully when Bucky stopped, trying to shake his head without catching Bucky’s skin with his teeth. Bucky huffed and tugged his hair, feeling more than hearing Steve’s moan.

“Nice and slow, baby,” Bucky spoke softly, smoothing his hair. Steve nodded slowly and continued looking at Bucky, doing his best to not break the contact as he shifted slightly, impatient. Bucky grinned and rubbed his jaw line, before moving his hand to the back at Steve’s head and pulling him in again. “Relax for me; let me fuck your mouth properly, princess.”

Steve let out a whine as he opened his mouth wide, eyes slitting closed as he shuddered, Bucky pulling Steve’s head forward, so he could slide his cock in. Bucky’s voice hitched slightly, and his fingers gripped Steve’s hair properly as he thrusted fully into Steve’s mouth, letting himself moan and babble. “God Stevie, such a nice mouth. You gonna let me fuck it raw, make you have no voice after? Come down your throat so you can drink it all up?”

Steve groaned, the vibrations rocking through Bucky’s entire body, and he was too exhausted to fight the orgasm that was quickly creeping up on him, metal hand clenching tight against Steve’s head, thrusting fast into his mouth and getting off to the gagging noises emitting. He didn’t give any warning other than a broken moan before Bucky was coming down Steve’s throat, revealing in the choking sounds Steve made. Steve’s hands grabbed at Bucky’s hips, so he could keep himself down, to allow the white stream to pour down his throat.

Bucky leaned back until his orgasm shook him free, and then Steve was pulling back to white at his white stained lips, looking at Bucky with a droopy smile. Bucky smiled back and coaxed him up, spending a minute arranging them until Bucky was able to pull Steve to his chest, blankets up to their torso. Bucky had shed his clothes, leaving Steve in the panties, wet all down the front.

“Daddy…”

Bucky shushed him gently, kissing Steve behind the ear. “In the morning baby, I promise.”


End file.
